1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method, system, apparatus, and computer program product for composite broadcast control.
2. Background
Television production involves assembling source material such as the input from one or more cameras, video and audio into sequences with defined transitions or graphics, to create a program. Source material for live broadcast is typically captured from multiple cameras, video servers, pre-produced material and graphics, assembled and then broadcast directly from a control room or stored for broadcast at a later date.
A vision switcher operator typically follows a director's commands and operates a large and complex vision switching panel positioned in front of the first bank of video monitors to mix and switch all picture sources including live camera feeds, replays and graphics which make up a program. The vision switcher is also responsible for creating most of the digital video effects (DVE's) which are produced electronically by an associated DVE panel which may be built into the vision switcher. Typically, the vision switcher panel is rigidly built into the control room. The vision switching system is typically made up of a mixer frame and complex panel. Memory recall procedures on the panel are usually complex with poorly identified descriptors requiring the operator to remember significant detail about what is stored where, and requiring the operator to perform multiple keystrokes to recall programmed elements. Moreover, the vision switcher is usually required to integrate the individual video sources into a sequence, adding the transitions in a manual process under the supervision of the Director. Typically all switching has been performed using button presses on the panel. Operation of such a switching panel requires the vision switcher to consider the resources available to the switching panel, including keyers, mix effects units, etc. The vision switcher/operator must have the knowledge to work within these constraints in order to obtain their desired results. For example, the vision switcher may have to reuse multiple mix effect units in order to obtain a desired result. The vision switcher must understand the keystrokes necessary to manually connect inputs/outputs through the use of buttons in order to obtain the desired path.
Thus, the operation of such a vision switcher and other broadcast controls requires a skilled operator with a technical background. Additionally, the technical aspects of switching limit the ability of the vision switcher to think more creatively.